The Girls Of Baker Street
by kie1993
Summary: Hannah and Kiera are the new residents of Baker Street moving into the newly refurbished 221C which start a chain of events with Sherlock not knowing much about them as he can't deduce them and Mycroft takes a fancy to one and John another what happens when a game starts. John/OC Mycroft/OC
1. Chapter 1

I upload this before but took it down as i wasn't happy with it now i am so here it is again hope you enjoy.

Sherlock and John entered 221B after a case to find boxes lined against the wall, both men were a bit confused. Sherlock was about to ascend the stairs to his flat but was knocked to the ground by a big husky who decide to sit on Sherlock. Sherlock looked up at the dog who was happily sitting on him, John laughed before trying to remove the big dog from Sherlock.

"Scotty, Scotty no" a young women's voice said "oh god I'm so sorry HANNAH"

"WHAT" another female voice said.

"SCOTTY'S sitting on our neighbors"

"SCOTTY"

The dog Scotty jumped off Sherlock and ran towards both of the girls. Sherlock stood up and looked at them one was medium height thin and had long dark curly hair and dark red glasses witched framed her eyes, she was standing tall with a look of concern on her face. The other women was also medium height with straight brown hair John smiled at them.

I'm sorry, he's just very excited and learning his new home I'm Kiera and this is Hannah" Kiera spoke while offering a hand to Sherlock who shook her off.

"It's fine I'm John and this is Sherlock and it's fine, he's lovely" John said.

"Right you Scotty back in there, we better finish unpacking" Hannah said.

"Your both from Wales apart from you Kiera right no you were born here and there something about you two, you're not a couple but are close" Sherlock said.

"Yes I was born here oh your Sherlock Holmes the consultant detective nice to meet you" Kiera said with a smile.

Sherlock stared as both girls left to carry on unpacking Sherlock ran up the stairs, John followed him he thought both girls were nice and hoped Sherlock wouldn't scary them away.

"The girls are nice aren't they?" John said "I might pop down after my shower and see if I can help at all"

"mm there something they are hiding and I can't figure it out" Sherlock said as he flopped on the sofa.

"I'm sure something will come you did have a husky sitting on you" John said leaving for his shower.

Xxx

Hannah and Kiera were nearly done with only another 12 boxes to go they were laughing as Scotty was jumping in and out of boxes. Hannah picked up a box marked bedroom and walked away leaving Kiera to carry on in the kitchen making everything had a home while munching cheese sandwich that Mrs Hudson made them.

"Hello" John called.

"In the kitchen" Kiera called back.

John walked through the sea of empty boxes and just missed as Scotty jumped out of a box and followed behind him with his tail wagging. John liked the way the flat had been done up Mrs Hudson really went out did herself the flat was done up in purples and blacks. John entered the kitchen and smiled the kitchen was done in a light purple he spotted Kiera unwrapping a plate.

"How's the unpacking going?" John asked.

"Well we sort of agreed where everything goes before we got here, is Sherlock ok after Scotty jumped him?" Kiera asked turning to John.

"Yeah we a bit shocked we didn't expect neighbors so soon "John said Scotty bumped johns hand "oh hello you want some fusses" John bent down and started fuss the husky.

"Attention whore that one" John jumped he turned to see Hannah she had a small smile.

"I came down to see if there was anything that I could do to help" John said.

Hannah told John he could start to flatten the boxes and remove them that didn't take long and soon the girls were moved in and ready to call it a night they both bid goodnight to John who left the girls to settle for the night. Kiera and Hannah smiled when they found Scotty asleep on the sofa.

"What time do you think you be finished?" Hannah asked.

"around 1 I'm only filling in paper work to finish my transfer and get my new phone contacts then find out my shift pattern" Kiera told her "Good night"

Xxx

Hannah watched the next day as Kiera grabbed her bag after pulling on her red coat she wrapped her black scarf around her neck, she gave Scotty a quick pat on the head and left the warm flat into the cold London air. Hannah walked into the kitchen to wash up her tea mug Hannah spotted one of Kiera many lists this one happened to be the shopping list Hannah picked it up and decided to finish placing her books on her bookshelf.

Kiera smiled as she walked to the shops she liked her boss he was very nice Greg Lestrade his name was he told Kiera that she would be on the day shift tomorrow which Kiera smiled at but one guy Anderson gave her the creeps plus wasn't happy to have a new boss. Kiera was close to the shops when she felt her phone vibrate Kiera looked at her phone she saw Private caller flash on her screen.

"Hello" Kiera said.

"Miss Phillips there will be a black car pulling up next to you please step into the car" a deep voice said. Kiera turned and saw that said black car pull up.

"Why should I? I don't know who you are so I will not step into the car" Kiera said her tone firm.

"Miss Phillips if I can direct your attention to the camera above you" Kiera looked up "To the left" the camera moved "And to the right" the camera moved again "Miss Phillips please step into the car"

Kiera sighed as the phone went dead on the other side Kiera placed her phone back in to her coat pocket before she opened the car she climbed in and was shocked to see Hannah sitting inside along with another girl who was busy on her phone.

"He got you too?" Hannah said.

"Yep" Kiera turned and looked at the other women.

"She won't talk to you" Hannah told her.

Kiera just shrugged and looked out the window. Both girls were led into a room in a warehouse after the car stopped. A man was standing well leaning on an umbrella wearing a suit. Kiera and Hannah stopped, Kiera noticed he had an expensive suit but suited him it was his eye so similar to someone she met.

"Hello Miss Phillips, Miss McFetrich you both just recently moved to London from Wales. Do you know Sherlock Holmes?" the man spoke.

"Who are you?" Hannah asked.

"A concerned party" he spoke a again.

"How do we know you not a serial killer?" Hannah asked.

"He's not, are you Mr. Holmes" Kiera said Hannah looked at her with shock.

"How do you know that Miss Phillips" Mr Holmes asked.

"The eyes so similar to Sherlock's" Kiera told him. "I'm guessing brother"

"Correct, Miss Phillips so back to my Brother I want you to keep an eye on him I will pay you for your time" he said.

"No" Kiera said "I won't do it"

"How about you Miss McFetrich?" Mr Holmes

"Yeah, I'll do it!" Hannah said.

"What? He's our neighbour" Kiera said with a harsh tone.

"Yes! I have bills to pay and the shop" Hannah said.

"Right, fine, I don't want to be here while you discuss the details. I'm taking a guess that the car will take us back" Kiera said.

"Yes Miss Phillips"

"It's Kiera!" Kiera snapped.

"Yes, the car will take you to the shops once I've sorted out the details with Miss McFetrich. And it's Mycroft, Kiera. Enjoy your new job" Mycroft said looking at the retreating from "Oh before I forget Miss Phillips tell Lestrade that I'll be in contact by Friday"

Kiera waited for Hannah to return, her head leaned back against the seat of the car; her eyes closed breathing in deeply. Hannah returned after discussing the amount of money, she knew Kiera would be annoyed but she had to think about her shop.

Both girls were quiet, neither spoke to one another after the shopping was done; and they were on their way home to 221C. Kiera placed the key into the lock and was shocked to have it opened and Sherlock looking at her.

"Did you take the money?" was all he said.

"I didn't, speak to Hannah" Kiera told him he pushed her aside and looked at Hannah.

"I think we need to talk"


	2. Chapter 2

Kiera was chopping an onion taking her anger out she couldn't believe Hannah taking the money but couldn't blame her. Hannah walked in to the kitchen Hannah could tell Kiera was in a bad mood by the way the knife was banging on the board. Hannah agreed to share the money with Sherlock but only a small payment once a month as she had a shop to run.

"I know you're angry" Hannah spoke.

"He's our neighbour, not some sort of test subject. Mycroft Holmes can look into his brother activities himself, he's got our mobile number" Kiera said. "I don't need this if he can pull our numbers, then he can pull our history"

"I didn't think about that"

"No, you didn't now help me finish cooking I need to be in work at 8" Kiera said not wanting to drag up the past. "plus the shop opens tomorrow so you need your sleep"

Hannah nodded knowing that Kiera was right, they didn't need the past brought up. The girls finished cooking their Cottage Pie, after eating there portion Kiera plated up three more plates and decide that Sherlock, John and Mrs Hudson should have some.

Mrs Hudson gave Kiera smile and told her that she didn't need to cook for but Kiera told her take as a thank you present for taking them in and feeding them their first meal in baker street. John was very grateful as they didn't have time to cook Sherlock took the plate from Kiera and put it in the fridge. Kiera headed back to her flat and fell into a deep sleep.

Xxx

Kiera rubbed her hands together trying to keep warm as she waited for her Forensic team to show at the crime scene, Kiera was a Forensic Detective and sadly was put in charge she looked over to Lestrade her boss he gave her a smile as the van pulled up.

"Right I need three of you down stairs and two upstairs" Kiera said.

"Can't believe new girl got to be boss" Anderson said rounding on Kiera.

"look I thought I'd just be looking over the notes and evidence not out here but I am live with it" Kiera snapped. "Now get to work"

Xxx

Hannah smiled as she opened her shop **Purrs and Grrs,** a pet shop selling all types of animals and supplies. Kiera helped name the shop. The inside was decorated with paw prints along the wall, Hannah placed the sign as open and went to start her day at work.

Xxx

Kiera was still at the crime scene the air was still as they found one of the victims alive, a small child only around four. Kiera hoped to god that the young girl lived. Kiera went back to her work collecting the figure prints from the door knob but her thoughts on the small girl, when he was pushed open into her face she hissed in pain.

"Sherlock be careful" John said as he turned to help the fallen officer "Kiera?"

Kiera blinked she felt her face flare up in pain john was carefully checking Kiera face as Sherlock just stared.

"John did he.." Kiera start but was cut off.

"You work here why didn't I see that" Sherlock muttered "oh before I forget that mutt is outside won't stop following me"

"Do you mean Scotty?"

"Yes"

John looked at Kiera checking her head he gave her the all clear, but did tell her that she would have a fair bruise forming Kiera nodded as she was pushed out along with the other officers so Sherlock could do his thing. Kiera left to check on Scotty who was ties to a post.

"Why did you follow Sherlock hmm?" Kiera said fussing the dog Kiera loved Scotty and knew the dog like her too.

"Miss Phillips, or should I say Detective Phillips?" Kiera turned to look up at who called her she looked into the eyes of Mycroft Holmes.

"It's Kiera and how can I help you Mr. Holmes?" Kiera asked.

"Take a drive with me, don't worry you won't get into trouble Kiera and its Mycroft" Mycroft said.

"I don't have a choice do I?"

"Not really Kiera"

Mycroft and Kiera were sitting in the car Mycroft was watching Kiera as she made herself comfortable, Mycroft then passed her a file Kiera took and opened it she wasn't shocked to see it was hers.

"I always do a background checks, and do a file with everyone who associates with but as we got to you our system went down and half of your file vanished do you know why?" Mycroft said.

"No I don't" Kiera said.

"I thought not what are you hiding from?"

"Who says I'm hiding from anything" Kiera said handing Mycroft the file back.

"you interest me Kiera Phillips" Mycroft said.

"Do I Mycroft? Because you interest me too. A major Government man you are, why do I interest you?"

"I only have a minor role in the government, and you just do how about we do tea sometime?" Mycroft said. "And you might want to get ice on you head, that's going to a nasty bruise my dear"

"Tea? Okay but only because you interest me" Kiera said with a smile.

Hannah smiled as she sold her fifth goldfish of the day, she watched the little girl dance out of the shop her dad following. Hannah was clearing down for the day she fed the Animal put the alarm on she hoped tomorrow her staff will turn up, she was walking to the door when John and Sherlock walked in with Scotty trailing behind them.

"John, Sherlock I was about to close up" Hannah said.

"I need access to your CCTV Cameras" Sherlock said before walking to the back office.

"Case?" Hannah asked John as both turned to follow Sherlock.

"Yes a whole family murdered, only the youngest survived each time the house is a ten minute walk away from here"

"Right ok, was Kiera there?" Hannah asked.

"Yep she going to have a hell of a bruise Sherlock pushed a door into her" John said.

"she'll just put ice on it and take some Aspirin and sleep most likely" Hannah said.

Hannah and John watched as Sherlock watched the footage, he kept rewinding and watching again. Hannah went back to the shop front and decide to finish of putting out leaflets a little while later John joined her and helped her.

"So what made you and Kiera move to London" John asked.

"Change we wanted change" Hannah said "plus it London an amazing city and there a plus"

"Oh yeah"

"Yeah we have a doctor living above us" Hannah said with a smile "won't have to worry about spending so long down A and E"

"Who's accident prone then?"

"Kiera mostly but she getting better"

"Good, would you like to get a drink?" John said Hannah looked up "With a drink with me on Friday just you and me"

"Sure, it will be nice"

Xxx

Kiera walked into her flat her head banging. Hannah looked up from her spot on the sofa when she heard someone open and close the door, Hannah winced in sympathy as she spotted Kiera purple bruise that was on her right hand side of her face. Kiera just gave a small smile before heading to the kitchen to get a glass of water.

"John wasn't kidding do you want to go to A and E?" Hannah asked.

"Been Mycroft dropped me off there. Nothing's broken" Kiera said.

"Mycroft?" Hannah asked.

"Someone hacked in and took three years of my life" Kiera said. "he wanted to know if I knew anything"

"You didn't tell him did you?"

"No we've put that behind us" Kiera snapped.

"John asked me to go out for a drink with him" Hannah changed the subject.

"ohh Hannah already chasing the doctors" Kiera said. "Hannah and John sitting in the tree"

"Stop" Hannah said with a laugh "It's a drink not a date"

"I know Mycroft invited me for tea... I think I flirted with him.

"You flirted with Sherlock's brother?" Hannah was laughing "You like him"

"you like John!"

Xxx

Friday came round quickly, Kiera watched as Hannah got ready for her drink with John. Hannah was never a very girly person but she was struggling on choosing a top. Kiera smiled when Hannah ended up wearing the same top as she first put on.

"I thought it wasn't a date" Kiera said.

"It's not, I just want to look nice" Hannah told her "The file for Mycroft is on the kitchen side, he couldn't make it at lunch"

"Ok, I swear you did it on purpose so I have to speak to him again" Kiera said getting up Scotty walked back in after spending most of the day with Sherlock.

"You got Tea with him next week so why would I set you two up" Hannah said with smile.

"Because that's what you do you meddle with my love life"

"Do I?" Hannah said as she left.

Kiera just shook her head and heads for the shower to try and relax as starting for next week she would working nights. As the water ran down her bare body Kiera was relaxing and felt all her worries disappeared.

Kiera wrapped her blue fluffy towel around her and walked out as she was about to step into her room, when her phone started ringing she walked towards the living room where she left it only to come face to face with Mycroft Holmes.

"Good evening Miss Phillips" he said.

"Mycroft how the hell did you get in" Kiera snapped holding the towel tighter.

"the door was left open I'm guessing for the dog that has taken a liking for my brother" Mycroft told her.

"You could of knocked"

"the door was open. One of you could of been hurt"

"I'm standing here in nothing but a towel!" Kiera snapped. Mycroft raised an eye brow "The file's on the work top"

Kiera turned round and head to her room forgetting all about her phone, she went to get dressed. She was embarrassed that Mycroft saw her in that state. When Kiera returned she saw Mycroft sitting on the sofa looking threw the file both Hannah and Sherlock put together a few days ago.

"you look a lot more combatable now that your dressed" Mycroft said "And your face is healing"

"You got your file please go" Kiera said.

"I just want to make sure we are still on for tea next week Wednesday 2pm. I'll send a car for you" Mycroft said Kiera stared at him her mind doing flips.

"Yes we're still on" Kiera said "You still interest me Mr Holmes"

"As do you Kiera" Mycroft said.

"One question before you go" Mycroft gave a small nod "am I just interesting because of my file?"

"A little bit, but no there something about you something that pulls me too you" Mycroft told her as he stood in front of her blue eyes looking into deep brown ones of Kiera's.


	3. Chapter 3

Kiera finished the last of her paper work this was her last week on early starting next week she was working the night shift also known as the Graveyard Shift. Kiera glanced to the clock she had an hour before Mycroft would send a car for her. Mycroft looked at his clock and smiled he couldn't wait to see Miss Phillips to see if that pull was still there, plus to get to know her more than her file.

Kiera was shocked to see Mycroft leaning against a black car that was waiting outside Scotland Yard Kiera walked down and gave Mycroft a smile as he opened the door to car.

"Good afternoon miss Phillips" Mycroft said.

"I think we can be on first names today Mr Holmes"

Mycroft smiled as he shut the door on her and walked around the other side and climbed in.

"Your face is healing nicely" Mycroft said.

"Yes it is. I'm glad" Kiera said. "back to normal soon"

"I'm surprised you had nothing broken" Mycroft told her.

"So were the doctors and John" Kiera said.

The little cafe was very up market posh Kiera felt under dress. Mycroft could see that Kiera was uncomfortable he placed a hand on her lower back and lead her in. The cafe was beautiful design the table had a table cloths which had different designs. Kiera enjoyed herself she loved the sandwiches and the scones she wasn't a huge fan of tea but did enjoy the cherry tea that Mycroft ordered her.

"I'll pay Kiera" Mycroft said taking the bill.

"Thanks I guess I should pay next time if there is going to be a next time I would love there to be a next time but if you don't we don't have to" Kiera rambled. Mycroft smiled at her.

"I would love there to be a next time you still interest me greatly"

"As do you" Kiera said with a smile.

Xxx

Hannah smiled at John this was their third date and Kiera had promised them that she would try and keep Sherlock at bay but they all knew what he was like. Hannah and John were at a Chinese recusant both talking about their past Hannah skipping a few bits.

"So how's the new staff working out" John asked.

"ok, Mycroft offered to do a background check and all of them" Hannah said "so did Kiera"

"Kiera I can understand Mycroft not so much"

"I think it because I'm giving him a file once every two weeks on his brother" Hannah said "the pay is great"

"I can bet"

After they had finished they decide to walk back to baker street instead of taking a taxi both of them were happy, holding hands chatting about little things. John smiled at Hannah he was happy for the first time in ages happy with a girl that Sherlock hasn't scared. John and Hannah turned on to Baker street before they walked up the stairs to the door John stopped Hannah.

"We been going out these past few weeks umm.. would you do me the honour ...umm to be my"

"Yes" Hannah said "I'll be your girlfriend"

John pulled Hannah in for a kiss it was a gentle sweet kiss after the kiss they both had huge grins John went to open the door when they heard loud voices. John opened the door to see Sherlock handcuffed to the stairs, Kiera pacing while on the phone and Mrs Hudson looking few a box.

"What the hell happened here?" John asked. Hannah couldn't help but laugh.

"Well John I went to find you Kiera here tried to stop me told me she get Scotty to sit on me then Mrs Hudson handcuffed me to the stairs and can't find the key, then Kiera trying to deal with a problem at work and trying to get someone to find out what kind of key the handcuff take" Sherlock ranted.

"Why have you got handcuff Mrs Hudson" Hannah asked.

"They were my husband's" Mrs Hudson said "oh I'm so sorry Sherlock"

"ok a small key with a round top" Kiera said "that's all I can get from her"

"Great great she an idiot" Sherlock snapped.

"We could just cut off you wrist" Kiera snapped back.

"Whoa easy" John said.

"Hannah said yes you got a new girlfriend" Sherlock said.

"found it" Mrs Hudson said holding up the key.

John took the key and went unlocked Sherlock. Kiera moved fast and stood in front of Mrs. Hudson as Sherlock rounded on them. Sherlock pushed Kiera to the side and looked at Mrs Hudson.

"Next time don't handcuff me to the stairs" was all Sherlock said before walking back up the stairs.

Xxx

Kiera was standing wrapped up warm at a crime scene looking at two of the forensic personal who messed up and has lost two case files that had all the results. Kiera pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Explain again from the beginning" Kiera said trying to be calm.

"we had the results and filed them we then placed them on the desk ready to be looked at and checked by you or Anderson then some guy came in and told us he would take it to Anderson so we handed it over" Fred said.

"Did he sign for it did you follow the chain of custody please" Kiera snapped.

"umm"

"tell me this is important those results are needed to put a killer behind bars so the family can try and put it behind them" Kiera shouted at them.

"No we didn't"

"Right you two are Suspended leave now" Kiera said "you will have letters in the post explaining why"

Lestrade watched the two people walk quickly way from Kiera who was now on the phone he walked over already knowing why she was here. Lestrade gently pulled her in for a side hug, Kiera hung up the phone and lent into Lestrade.

"Will get it sorted the results are still on the computer" Lestrade told her.

"They have the murder weapon" Kiera said.

Xxx

Kiera walked back in her office after having a meeting decide on what to do with the two personal who created this mess. Kiera sat at her desk and was surprised to see a white box with a ribbon on it and a small card, Kiera picked up the card.

 _I think these belong to you Miss Phillips - MH_


	4. Chapter 4

Kiera stood with Hannah waiting to see Mycroft. Kiera wanted to say thank you to him for finding the files. Both girls were early and didn't mind they wanted to get away from 221B due to Sherlock and John fighting over a case. Hannah stood in her black coat holding the file for him. while Kiera was in her red coat watching some brides fly over head.

"You know you could of just written him a note" Hannah said.

"I could of yes but I think it nicer if it actually comes from me" Kiera replied back.

Soon a black car pulled up and Mycroft exited the car and faced the girls Mycroft was shocked to see Kiera there even thou Mycroft didn't show that he was shocked to see kiera.

"Good afternoon Miss Phillips. Miss McFetrich" Mycroft said.

"Here the file Mycroft" Hannah said handed him the file "Right well I leave you and Kiera alone"

Hannah walked away leaving her Friend Kiera alone with the one they call the ice man. Kiera gave Mycroft a small smile as they both turned to look at each other.

"How can I help you miss Phillips" Mycroft said.

"I just wanted to say thank you for getting the file back" Kiera replied.

"My pleasure" Mycroft nodded "How about we get some tea?"

"ok sure but I'll buy as a thank you" Kiera said as she got into the car.

Both Kiera and Mycroft had a tea and a slice of cake. Mycroft watched Kiera as she gentle start to eat the cake he knew that she was working the night shift for the next two days he wanted to see her again and have more time with her. Kiera interested Mycroft in many ways the way someone managed to hack into her file and deleted her past and the way she made him smile and happy.

"So anything interesting happening at work?" Kiera asked.

"Not anything I can tell you" Mycroft said in his normal unemotional voice.

"Right of course big government man I understand" Kiera said with a smile "Oh before I forget me and Hannah are cooking Sunday night big dinner your invented if you want to come I already ran it past Hannah, John and Mrs Hudson they said it fine Sherlock just ignored me"

"I will try to make it" was all that Mycroft said it he was truly shocked to be asked for dinner.

Xxx

Sunday came quickly and Hannah and Kiera found themselves in the kitchen cooking they weren't have a normal Sunday lunch with a roast, they were cooking a three course meal starting with their dearest which was a red velvet cake the girls were laughing as they were covered in flour and cocoa powder.

"Still one of our best cakes" Hannah said.

"I agree" Kiera said.

Soon they where onto the main which was a chilli one was with meat and another was a five bean chilli Sherlock was shocked to the fact he forgot that Kiera was vegetarian . The starter was a simple garlic bread which they brought frozen.

Kiera was setting the table while Hannah and John were sharing a kiss, Sherlock kept giving a face that made Mrs Hudson chuckle. Kiera looked to her phone when she heard go off she gave a small smile when she saw it was off Mycroft he told her she could make it for dinner and would be there in 15 min.

Kiera opened the door precisely 15 minutes later to see Mycroft standing there with his umbrella Kiera let him come in with a smile on her face.

"Good afternoon Mr Holmes we just about to serve up" Kiera said.

"Good afternoon Miss Phillips" Mycroft said with a hint of humour .

Mycroft followed Kiera upstairs Kiera was first in Sherlock then looked up and gave her a glare.

"Why did you invite my brother" Sherlock asked.

"Because I did. I thought it would be nice for Mycroft to have a home cooked meal" Kiera said.

"No he can go I will not sit in the same room with my brother a minute more" Sherlock snapped.

"Sherlock" John said "we all said it was fine me Hannah Mrs Hudson. Kiera's just being friendly" John said.

"it fine Doctor Watson I shall take my leave another time Miss Phillips" Mycroft took his leave.

"It wouldn't have harmed you for an hour just to be civil with him could it" Kiera said turning to go after Mycroft.

"Don't bother Apologizing for me because I'm not sorry" Sherlock shouted after her.

"Sherlock, Kiera is always trying to make everyone happy I'm surprised she didn't hit you" Hannah said.

Kiera managed to catch up with Mycroft she gave him a small smile as she stood on one of the stairs they both hears Sherlock shout Kiera looked up then back a Mycroft .

"How do you put up with him?" Kiera asked.

"not sure" Mycroft said "I'll take my leave maybe we could try again another time"

"No I'll go get some food from upstairs we can eat in my flat" Kiera said. "If Sherlock get upset big whoop I cooked and I want you to stay I might just not give Sherlock any cases Lestrade off next week so I'm in charge of Sherlock and his cases" Kiera gave Mycroft a big smile before going back up to 221B she came back a minute later balancing plates. two pots, and a slice of cake Mycroft moved forwarded and helped her.

Mycroft and Kiera both sat at the table in Kiera's flat Mycroft felt comfortable with her they both were eating Five bean chilli after finishing there garlic bread.

"this is lovely" Mycroft said.

"Thank you. me and Hannah's recipe, oh I can't wait for you to try our Cake everyone love's it" Kiera said.

"Cake is one of my weakness" Mycroft said.

"ohh right I'll go and get you a slice now" Kiera said getting up taking the plates with her.

Kiera was plaiting up the slices of cake. Mycroft watched Kiera he felt something come over him he wanted to kiss her and now was a good place than any. Kiera didn't hear Mycroft come up behind her until she felt his hands touch her shoulders and turned her round to face him. Kiera gasped she was shocked she looked at Mycroft eyes watching his before long Mycroft pressed his lips Against hers, the kiss was short but loving. Mycroft surprised himself he need to do this he kissed Kiera again and soon both pulled away.

"Mycroft" Kiera said "I.. um"

"Kiera would you like to go out Friday?" Mycroft asked

"A date is it?" Kiera asked still thinking about the kiss.

"Yes"

"then yes" Kiera said with a smile "I would love too"


	5. Chapter 5

Kiera smiled as she looked at herself in the mirror she was wearing a blue knee length dress, her dark hair tied up in a high bun with a few strands hanging down. Kiera was looking forwarded to see Mycroft and just to get out of the flat with no cases for Sherlock due to the fact there was nothing was complicating that they needed him to help so Sherlock had been annoying her. Hannah was happy to see Kiera going out on a date but was shocked to find out it is Mycroft Holmes and more shocked that he kissed Kiera her best friend and she thought Kiera unfreezing the ice man heart.

Kiera walked out of her bedroom in to living room. Kiera spotted Hannah laying on the sofa reading a book .Kiera was placing on her shoes when she heard her phone buzz ,she moved over to it and open the text she received.

 _I'll be at the end of the street in 5 minutes MH_

 _See you then KP_

"Lover boy picking you up then" Hannah asked as she looked up. "oh don't you look pretty"

"At the end of the street in five" Kiera replied "What are you up tonight?"

"Me and John are off out too he planned a night for me" Hannah said with a smile.

Kiera gave Hannah a smile before going leaving the flat to leave to meet Mycroft. Kiera was happy for Hannah for having John her boyfriend and getting along with him it was about time that they were both happy. Kiera passed Sherlock who looked her up and down but said nothing just carried on his way. Kiera grabbed her coat which was hanging on the stairs and left baker street.

Xxx

Mycroft smiled he was happy to have a date that was right Mycroft Holmes was happy. Mycroft had dated before but not for a few years no one has taken his interest. Mycroft was looking forwarded to the date he had feelings for Kiera he wanted to get close to her to see what she hiding, what missing in her file but there was something else he felt towards her. Mycroft spotted Kiera he smiled he planned the date where they were going and what time he would drop Kiera back home he just hoped he gets kiss Kiera again he did like that.

Mycroft smiled he was happy to have a date he hadn't had a date since his childhood and he was looking forwarded to it he had feelings but he wanted to get close to her to see what she was hiding there was something he needed to know. Mycroft looked up he managed to spot Kiera he had a smile, he had it all planned out this date but he couldn't deny that he liked the kiss.

"You look lovely Miss Phillips" Mycroft said.

"Thank you Mr Holmes and you look dashing as ever" Kiera said with a smile.

Mycroft got his driver to take them to the restaurant he booked. Kiera was gazing out the window looking at the sights of London. Mycroft smiled he couldn't wait to see what Kiera was wearing under her red coat. Kiera was changing something in him he didn't mind but it also worried him. Kiera turn and gave her a big smile.

The restaurant they pulled up was posh very posh and expensive Kiera could tell she felt a bit nervures and out of place. Mycroft watched Kiera he could see that she looked nervures he got out of the car before offering her a hand to help her out of the car. The Restaurant was beautiful in Kiera eyes everything was so fancy but once again Kiera felt under dressed. Kiera followed Mycroft in, he quickly got them seated. Mycroft watched as Kiera slipped her coat off to reveal her blue dress, Mycroft smiled the dress suited her and he then wanted to know what else would she be good in.

"Wine?" Mycroft asked after their both sitting.

"Red please" Kiera said as she sat down and pulled the menu up.

"The risotto is lovely here" Mycroft said.

"Hmm I'll be the judge I make a lovely one" Kiera said with a smile.

"yes. you and Miss McFetrich are brilliant cooks" Mycroft said "I did enjoy my meal"

"Thank you I'll gladly cook for you again" Kiera said. " there are some new recipes I would love to try"

Dinner was lovely after their starter which was the risotto then the main Kiera had pasta and Mycroft has a steak. Mycroft watched Kiera as she ate she was so beautiful but yet he couldn't find what she was hiding there was idle chatter about their week and a little snipped into their childhoods.

Mycroft and Kiera had a walk after dinner just enjoying each other's company. The air was warm for once in London it was nice Kiera was really enjoying herself and hoped Mycroft was too. The date was called to an end when Kiera phone went off she had been called to a crime scene, Mycroft dropped her off kissing her cheek saying that he would be in touch.


	6. Chapter 6

It had been three weeks since Kiera and Mycroft first date and Kiera had heard nothing from the man, Hannah had told her that Mycroft just picked up the file without a word, Kiera just let it go and focused on her work.

Lestrade watched as Kiera had her arms full with files he shook his head as Sherlock suddenly took the file of her and placed them in Andersons before dragging her off. Kiera looked back to Anderson mouthing sorry. Sherlock had dragged her all the way to a crime scene Kiera just glared at Sherlock.

"it was paper work today" Kiera said.

"I need you here" Sherlock said.

"Why?"

"John's out with Hannah"

"So I'm a replacement"

"What do you see"

"a home invasion gone wrong this is the sixth home invasion in this area this is the first homicide that acquired with it, in the home invasions only things that were taking were journals or dairies on the children or wife in the houses" Kiera said. Sherlock looked impressed. "What I'm half way few processing evidence and I had the files in my hand when you took me"

"why just the dairies"

"we're not sure, I was thinking some sort of college prank"

"hmmm ring me with the evidence and any information" Sherlock said as he dismissed Kiera.

Kiera made it back to her office without any more problems or abductions Kiera shifted few the files and sent the information to Sherlock . Kiera was toying with the idea with call Mycroft or even getting Sherlock to get him round.

Xxx

Mycroft watched Kiera on the ctv he felt slightly guilty but even if he did she was still a mystery with missing history and medical records she was a mystery a cute mystery he shouldn't think like that but as he see her toying with her phone he couldn't help but want her to actually ring or text.

"Sir we can't find anything else on miss Phillips"

"Fine you can leave"

Xxx

Kiera watched a Scotty was following Sherlock as he paced back and fore Kiera was dragged up to the his flat when she got home he had asked her to tell her what was in the file again Kiera sighed before sitting down and doing so.

"They're going to strike again all the dairies belonged to teenage girls right" Kiera nodded "so there one they didn't get and that was last night they will try again"

"Sherlock it is in evidence at the yard"

"I know now come along"

Kiera soon found herself at the back of an ambulance with a badge on the top of her head Sherlock was on the phone and Lestrade was arresting two young boys who were stealing the dairies because it had evidence within them about drugs.

Xxx

"Brother if you want to know then asked her yourself" Sherlock told Mycroft."She won't wait for long you need to decide if she your goldfish"


	7. Chapter 7

Mycroft was planning he was planning on making it up to Kiera after her little accident at the yard he just needed to somehow get Kiera into agreeing to coming with him he them smiled as he had the perfect idea.

Xxx

Kiera laughed she was sitting in the pub with Lestrade laughing at some stories Greg was telling her it been a week since the accident she smiled as she took a sip she told Greg about Mycroft and he told her that the Mycroft Holmes was not the sort of person that did things for feelings.

"It just he has kissed me and then the date then nothing" Kiera said.

"You'll find someone"

"I know maybe I should try someone at the yard" Kiera said.

"I can help you if you want" Greg said.

"ohh that could be fun could you be like the dad and tell who's can tell me if there not good "

"I can even ground you if you do go out with anyone like that"

Kiera laughed and hugged Greg, he smiled and hugged her back he was very protective over Kiera she was like a daughter to him and would do anything for her that included tell Mycroft where to go when he wanted to speak to Kiera today.

"I will always be there for you"

Xxx

Hannah sighed Mycroft offered to send her and John away for the weekend all expenses paid any where they want if they get Kiera to meet with him Hannah said the only way was if she handed the file over to him, John looked at his girl friend who was torn into helping Mycroft Holmes or keeping it from her but soon they agreed to help Mycroft.

Hannah watched as Kiera walked in she was wearing a smart black dress and high heels she knew Kiera was out with Lestrade after a court case and smiled as all she would have to was her hair and then she would be ready to go.

"hi Hannah how was your day"

"Great but I need you to drop of my file to Mycroft" Hannah said.

"Why?"

"Sherlock got a weekend away in Scotland and has given it to me and John"

"I don't want to see him"

"please"

"fine let me get changed first"

"No he wants it in ten min he just sent the car here the file now of you go" Hannah said pushing her out pulling her head band out at same time.

Kiera sighed as she run her hands threw her now lose hair, she was tired and fed up she saw the car pull up she got in not in the mood to argue all she wanted was to relax into a hot bath and relax . Kiera laid her head on the cool window wishing she was still in the pup with Lestrade or even in the canteen with sally and Anderson. The car soon pulled up to an art museum Kiera sighed and got out.

Kiera walked into the museum her heart started to beat fast as she walk around the deserted forya her high heels echoing on the marble fall.

"Hello" Kiera called out. "Mycroft"

Kiera moved further in now starting to get concerned wondering in if she had fallen for a trap Kiera stopped at a painting of flowers and just stared at it Kiera loved art she wished she had kept up her art but few the years she had got to busy maybe she would pick herself a sketch book up next shopping trip.

"Good evening miss Phillips" a deep voice said Kiera jumped in the air dropping all the papers from the file and letting out a little scream which echoed around the building.

xxx

Mycroft had been delayed as he was finish setting up his plan he heard Kiera call him and the echo of her voice made him smile he made his way down quickly and stopped and watched her admiring a painting, he walked over to her.

"Good evening miss Phillips" he said to Kiera who jumped in the air dropping the all the papers from the file and let out a little scream which echoed around the empty building. Kiera stood now facing Mycroft Holmes her hand on her chest, Mycroft just stared at her.

"You scared me I think I prefer the ware house" Kiera said as she dropped to the floor to pick up the papers.

"It wasn't my intention to scare you Kiera" Mycroft said.

"You still did, look here your file now if you excuse me I am going home" Kiera said handing Mycroft the messy folder.

"Please come with me for a minute let me show you something"

"You're not going to kill me now are you?"

"No not tonight you still interest me"

"Do I now, I thought you had what you want and that was it, you haven't even contact me do you even now how that feels" Kiera ranted.

"I am sorry I am not used to feelings like Sherlock I don't show my feelings" Mycroft said "let me make it up to you please let me show you something then I will let you go home and then it up to you if you want to have nothing to do with me

"fine I will follow you"

Mycroft was relived and offered his arm for her to take Kiera took Mycroft arm and let him guide her Kiera decide that on her next day off she would Visit this museum in the day. Kiera stopped when she saw a table with two plates set Kiera stared at Mycroft.

"if you want this can be our second date or you can walk out now and we can forget that this ever happened"

I will give you one more chance Mycroft just one more if you blow this one then I will just forget that we did this and pretend that you're a friend of Hannah's" Kiera said.

"That's all I asked miss Phillips"

"Mr Holmes will you tell me what have we got for dinner"


	8. Chapter 8

4 weeks later.

Mycroft glared at the women in front of him he was going to be running late to Kiera surpize brithday party and this women just brought a screaty threat he should of been on his way by now and he wasen't sure how long Kiera would but up with Sherlock as he was dectracting her for them.

"whats the level of the threat" Mycroft asked.

"I'm not sure sir"

"then find out I have to head out now pior engament " Mycroft said getting up and leaving his office.

Xxx

John, Hannah, Lestrade, Mrs Hudson and even Anderson were finishing the last minute party things as the time was approaching, ballons were all over the flat, Scotty was chasing after the streamers and John after him.

"Mycroft on his way text Sherlock saying to bring Kiera back in one pece" Hannah said.

"okay do you think they are okay or alive" John asked.

"I'm sure my brother is in no trouble" Mycroft said coming few the door.

Scotty stoped when he heard Mycroft voice and went to stand by Hannah Scotty had not taking a liking to Mycroft and stayed away from him.

Xxx

Kiera was about to murder Sherlock Holmes he had dragged her around london on what she called a wild goose chase but to Sherlock an experment he had said they were going to time how long it took to get to one place to another by taxi, running and tube. Kiera just glared at Sherlock as she tried to catch her breath as he played with his phone.

"We are finished we can go home" Sherlock said.

"Thank you I need to sit down and relax for the rest of my brithday" Kiera said.

"It your birthday" Sherlock asked as he hailed a taxi.

"Yes" Kiera said as she leaned back in the seat of the taxi.

The rest of the journey was quite once the got Baker Street Sherlock paid for the cab and followed Kiera in as she decend the staris to her flat she sighed as she turned on the light swtich she jumped back into Sherlock's as everyone shouted suprize.

"Happy brithday" Hannah said giving Kiera hug and pulling her fully into the room.

"aww you shouldn't of done this" Kiera said.

"yes we did" Lestrade said as he hugged her to "Hannah said you last brithday was spent in a cort room and she was in West wales"

"well thanks" Kiera said. Hey Anderson"

"Hey happy birthday"

Mycroft watched as the two co workers had a brif hug, Kiera attention soon turn on him she gave him a smile before walking over to him and giving him a hug, Mycroft had made it up to her many times over and Mycroft knew if he messed up then he would have to deal with Lestrade as well as his brother who wouldn't admit it to the girl but he was portetive of them.

"Hello Mr Holmes"

"Hello Miss Phillips" Mycroft said. "would you like to open your presents now"

Kiera nodded and went to sit on the sofa next to Scotty who know laid his head on her lap, John was first giving Kiera a selection of green teas as they were her favioute and a new tea cup with a picture of a skull, Anderson had gotten her a new hat scarf and glove set as her last one had been taken as evidence after her accident. Mrs Hudson had gotten Kiera a few new books to read including Grim brother fairytales, Lestrade had brought her a charm bracelet and three charms. Hannah had gotten kier a new bedding set an umbrella and a dairy. Kiera was shocked that Sherlock had gotten her a present he present her with a new coat after he saw her one was wearing out.

"Thanks everyone" Kiera said.

Mycroft was about to give Kiera her present of him well part of his present when his phone went off he gave her an apologetic smile before moving a bit to answer, Kiera went back to her presents and thanked them all Lestrade had told her that he will treat her to a meal later in the week and Anderson said they would go for a drink after their shift next week.

"Sorry Kiera I got to go and sort out this problem in work I will be back as soon as I can" Mycroft said dropping a kiss to Kiera head before leaving.

Kiera felt a little hurt but knew he would only leave if it was a big threat, Hannah had soon cheered her up as she brought out cake Kiera enjoyed the rest of her birthday, watching as Sherlock was playing with Scotty with a small ball, Mrs Hudson had left to go to bed around nine Lestrade and Anderson left saying they would see her Monday.

"I'm off to bed" John state when the clock struck 10

"I'll join you" Hannah said following John out of the girls flat.

Sherlock face paled a bit Kiera shook her head and gave Sherlock a smile before telling him he can stay on the sofa , Kiera gave up on Mycroft returning she was upset but understood she bid goodnight to Sherlock and left him with her laptop, as Kiera got comfy in bed she was shocked to hear her phone ring not looking at the ID and answered.

"Hello" Kiera said.

"Hello my little bird just to let you know I'm coming to get you and put you back in your cage I own you Kiera" a Irish voice said "oh and happy birthday"


End file.
